Bigger on the Inside
by Annabel Leeah
Summary: Harry always knew that his dead father was unusual, but he never expected him to show up in a blue police box...
1. Unexpected Reunions

"So, did you find anything?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. The mansion they were searching, which had held Death Eaters previously, was devoid of any clues. Ron, who'd been asking, groaned and rolled his eyes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus had gone to the mansion to look for something that could help with the war. So far, they had found nothing.

"Well, then I guess we should just—,"Ginny began, but was cut off. Sirius, who had been looking elsewhere, suddenly burst into the room.

"Sirius, what—," Remus began, but was interrupted. Looking shocked, Sirius raised his hand and pointed to another room. "Remus…" he stammered, "You have to come…it's…it's…" Looking concerned, Remus followed Sirius out of the room.

Inside was nothing unusual, except for a blue, old-fashioned police box in the corner. Remus, however, turned white at the sight of it and stumbled backwards.

"But…that means…" he gasped.

Harry didn't see anything particularly spectacular about an old police box, and was about to ask if it was a Dark artifact when he heard a loud slam behind him. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Four people had burst into the room, gasping and panting, and even though Harry had never seen them before, he would have recognized them anywhere. One took some metal device out of his out of his pocket, pointed it at the doors, then slipped it back in his pocket.

There was a sandy-haired slightly peaky-looking boy, a black-haired boy currently panting like dog, and a rather pretty ed-haired green-eyed girl, but Harry was staring in shock at the boy who had the metal instrument. He had very familiar impossibly messy black hair, glasses, and oddly energetic green-gold eyes.

James Potter dusted himself off, looked up, and grinned. He stepped forward and said casually, "Oh, sorry. Are we interrupting something?"


	2. Doctor Who?

Hermione screamed. James took a wary step back.

"Apparently, yes," he muttered, scanning their shocked faces. His eyes widened a bit when he got to Harry's, but he didn't make any sign of recognition. "Look—we come in peace, we're not going to attack you if you're wondering, but we really need that—"

"Who _are _you?" demanded Ginny, clearly over her sense of shock.

James smiled slightly. "I'm the Doctor. This idiot—" he pointed at the other black-haired boy—"is Sirius Black. The sandy-haired one is Remus Lupin, and her name is Lily Evans, the only one among us with some sanity."

Harry just stared. It couldn't be, his parents were dead, and Sirius and Remus were right next to him…but who else could they be? He was jerked out of his shock by Ron's confused question. "Wait…the doctor? Doctor who?"

James rolled his eyes, as though he was sick of the question. "Just 'the Doctor'. Although to be honest, I prefer James. As I was saying, could you please get out of—" but once again he was interrupted, this time by the younger Sirius.

"Wait a moment, Prongs," he said, narrowing his eyes. "How do we know they're trustworthy? They could be working with _him." _Whoever him was, it was clear that he was not well liked.

"We're not working with him," Remus interjected. "And we can prove it. Ask the others any questions, and they won't know the answer. However, I really feel that some of us should leave, in order to avoid another crack in the timeline." And with that, he grabbed Sirius's arm and Disapparated.

Harry blinked, still slightly shocked and more than a little confused. The other Sirius seemed to have relaxed, though he still seemed slightly suspicious. Lily was smiling kindly at them, a bit like the way you would smile at a frightened dog.

"Wait…" Ginny still seemed distrustful. "How do we know your not working with Voldemort?"

"Because we aren't," James said impatiently. "Now, once again, may I ask you to please get out of the way? You're in front of the Tardis."

"Er—the what?" Harry asked.

James gritted his teeth. "My time machine. The police box! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"…You have a time machine?" Ron asked.

James ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. "Yes! Look, I'm normally not this pushy, but we're kind of being chased down by an evil megalomaniac and his cronies—who all have a grudge against me, by the way—and I would really appreciate it if we took this social gathering _inside_ the Tardis where we have a much lower chance of being beaten down and dissected and forcibly kneecapped—although kneecapping isn't really that bad, to be honest, at least according to Jack, but he's immortal and things like that don't really bother him as much and where would he find the time to get kneecapped while we were running through the Zeedlonian Marsh on Q-X4 anyway?—"

"Doctor!" Lily snapped. "Focus, please!"

Ginny giggled. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh—right," James muttered.

"Wait…" Ron said slowly, clearly still lost, "You're…a time traveller?"

"Time Lord." James corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, none, really, but anyone can be a time traveler. Time Lords are my species. Enough talk! We need to get out of here!"

"Uh, Prongs," Remus said nervously, one ear against the door, "I think they found us!"

James shook his head. "Wonderful!" He sprinted across the room and took a small key out of his pocket. Inserting it into the lock on the police box, he opened the door and gestured inside frantically. "In! In!"

Harry had no idea how they were all going to fit, but stranger things have happened…at least, they have to him.

Stepping inside, his mouth dropped open and he slowly turned in a circle. The inside of the police box was…amazing. Like clockwork. He didn't even know how to describe it—the golden pillars, the complex console, the strange hums and sighs—all seemed to dig deep into his subconscious and bring up vague half-memories, memories of playing here as a baby and the laughter of the two people behind him. As majestic as it was, he could, oddly, only bring up one thing.

"It's _bigger _on the _inside_…"


	3. Revelations

**I'm changing the times around a bit so that Harry was in fifth year at 2012, because the Doctor's general 'present day' is modern and I really don't feel like doing research on the sixties/seventies. (When the Marauders were alive.)**

In the past few minutes, Harry had learned a few things about time travel…

Traveling into personal timelines was strictly forbidden. (Except for cheap tricks.)

The physics behind it were amazingly simple, according to James. However, no matter how many times he heard his father explain it, Harry couldn't make sense of the idea. (Although judging by the exasperated look on Lily's face, the confused one on Ron's, and the frustrated one on Hermione's, he wasn't the only one.)

Never stand next to Sirius when the Tardis is going, because he gets terribly space-sick.

Harry clung on to the one of the gold pillars in the control room as the strange blue box whirled around in the time stream. James was leaping around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers with seemingly no idea what he was doing. After another tremor knocked everyone to his or her feet, Hermione cried, "Are you absolutely _certain _you can drive this thing?!"

"Of course!" James said, straightening up, looking indignant. "And even if I couldn't, the old girl's smart enough to get around herself. I'm just parking her in space so we can have a real talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like this thing is alive."

A tinkling sound, much like laughter, filled the room. "Let's not talk about it being alive," Ron said. "Please?"

The jolts and pitches of the ship stopped just as suddenly as they started. Remus stood up and turned to Ron. "Well, if you don't want to talk about Prongs' weird need to anthropomorphize his spaceship—"

"Hey!"

"—Then let's all answer some questions instead," he finished.

Later, they were all sitting around a table in another room that seemed to be the kitchen, though it was strangely devoid of any food. Sirius leaned forward with a determined look on his face. "Right, then," he said. "Who exactly are you?"

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter," Hermione said quickly. "And before we say anything else, I'd like to point out that we are also from the future and revealing anything to you four could possibly change the course of history and screw up everything that we all know—"

"Whoa!" Sirius leaned back and held his hands forward. "Slow down. Rewind. That is waaaaaaay too many words for me to deal with all at once. We've already got someone who doesn't know when to shut up. Cough_Prongs_Cough."

"Oh, really?" James said lazily, reclining in his seat. "If my memory serves correctly, Padfoot, you are the one who seems to have been born with no filter between your brain and your mouth. I think you just bark to hear your own voice."

"Well, at least I actually say things that make sense, instead of scientific mumbo-jumbo that no one on Earth will ever understand—"

"Can't you two see how pointless this argument is?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You're both idiots, now be quiet!"

Displaying more of the amazing maturity the Marauders were known for, Sirius and James stuck their tongues out at each other. Harry had to bite his own to keep from laughing.

Suddenly James sprang from his seat and stared at Harry. "Wait a moment. Did you say your name was Harry _Potter_? As in, the British wizarding family?"

Harry felt his stomach sink in dread. "Yes…" he said cautiously.

Sirius promptly burst out laughing. "You're _kidding _me! Stop the presses, the Doctor has procreated! Let me guess—Lily's the mother?" He paused and frowned. "Or does your species reproduce asexually? No wait, I think I've got it—you're actually a female and have been in disguise all this time because of the differences in our culture."

James glared at Sirius. "No," he hissed. "My species does _not _reproduce asexually, and I. Am. Not. A. _Girl_." He looked back at Harry with his eyebrows raised. "You're not from the Yuleiana Galaxy, are you?"

Harry stared at him. "Um, no."

James sighed in relief. "Thank God." Then he suddenly sprang around to the other side of the room and ran out the door. When everyone caught up with him, he was holding on to the console grinning madly. "Right then!" he announced, suddenly looking deliriously happy. "Welcome to the Tardis, Harry Potter, possible future relative, and all the rest of you. Judging by your outfits and the date in that fellow's rucksack"—he pointed to Ron—"I'd say you're from London, England, 20th century, specifically, Grimmauld Place in 2012. Sirius's family house! Why on Earth would you go _there_? Never mind, it's not important. What _is _important is that apparently I have a new relative who could possibly be my son—although I doubt it because I would have at _least _taught you advanced triple-parallel physics by now, honestly, you humans are _so _behind on refined sciences it's not even funny." He vaulted over a very strange-looking bench and started typing rapidly on a keyboard hanging from one of the wires. With his long coat, wild hair, lopsided glasses, and positively manic grin, James Potter looked rather like a mad scientist.

Hermione slowly backed away.

Harry, however, approached the teen (now talking excitedly to Remus about something on the screen) more concerned with his way of speaking than his appearance. "Wait," he said, staring at James. "That's the second time you said something about humans—as though…you're not…"

Ron burst out laughing. "Oh, right, are you some kind of time-traveling alien?"

James turned and looked at the group. "Yeah," he said, shrugging. "I am."

Harry stared at his father in disbelief. "But—you look human…"

James leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking rather amused. "Need proof?" He offered his arm to Ginny. "Take my pulse."

She grabbed hold of his wrist. After a few seconds, her face went to confused to shocked. She dropped James's hand and stared at him. "But I—you—oh my God—"

"What! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"There were four beats," Ginny said frantically. "Two pulses."

"Four beats, two pulses, two hearts," James said pleasantly.

"And I _still _can't get him to watch anything romantic with me!" Lily called from the console.

"You've got _two hearts_!" Ginny said, clearly freaking out. "You're an alien. A real, proper alien! How the hell did nobody know that James Potter was a bloody Martian!?"

James looked at her, insulted. "I'm not a Martian!"

"Well, what _are_ you?" Harry asked, less bothered and more curious about this news than expected.

James straightened up proudly. "I told you, a Time Lord. From the planet Gallifrey. Orange sky, red grass, absolutely lovely silver trees, although I would stay out of the chemistry labs, they tended to get a little unstable—"

All of a sudden, the Tardis jerked to the right. A whirring noise sounded throughout the room. Sirius looked at the console with some puzzlement. "Prongs, is that light _supposed _to be glowing red?"

James's eyes widened as he bent down to inspect the screen next to the button. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" he chanted before looking up. "You seriously couldn't at least wait until we'd all gotten introduced?" he yelled.

"What's this? What's happened?" Hermione cried, frightened.

"Apparently, the Tardis got bored and decided to take us all along for a little trip. She's tricky like that. Never really takes you where you _want to go_!" James cried. The Tardis tinkled in response. He rolled his eyes. "All _right_!"

Lily looked curiously at the Tardis doors. "Where are we going?"

James strode over to them, flinging them open and looking about before closing them again. He turned around and flashed an excited smile at the group. "How would you all like to meet Socrates?"

…**Aaaaaaaannnnnd that's another chapter done. They'll get longer, I promise, but this was such a good ending point I'd thought I 'd stop here. **

**Next time! What awaits the Doctor and his friends in Ancient Greece? How will Harry cope with being half alien? Will Sirius ever learn to speak with the use of his brain? All will be revealed!**


End file.
